Etrange soirée
by Arcade07
Summary: Alors qu'il rentre de sa journée, John tombe sur un Sherlock plutôt...étrange. OS, Sherlock/John
1. Etrange soirée

Une clé tourna dans une serrure, au 221b Baker Street. John Watson rentrait chez lui.

« Je suis de retour, Sherlock. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il entra dans l'appartement, posa ses sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine -à côté d'un bras découpé- et fit quelques pas en direction du salon, voulant voir si son ami était dans le canapé, trois patchs de nicotines sur l'avant bras. Mais avant d'arriver jusqu'au canapé, une ombre le saisit brusquement et le plaqua contre le mur.

John n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa surprise que des lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes et il ferma les yeux par réflexe.

Reprenant ses esprits, il tenta de se dégager de la prise de l'homme -car c'était un homme- mais sa poigne était de fer et John se surprit à penser que, contrairement à cela, sa bouche, elle, était vraiment douce...

Mais il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse faire pour autant : il gesticula dans tous les sens, glissa au sol avec son assaillant et à grand renfort de mouvements de tête, se libéra de l'embrassade forcée. John ouvrit les yeux, près à crier sur la personne qui s'en était prise à lui de la sorte mais dès qu'il vu son visage, il se figea, effaré.

« S-Sherlock ? s'entendit-il bégayer alors que ses joues commençaient à le picoter. Mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Plus tard les explications », souffla un Sherlock aux yeux voilés de désir.

John n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de son ami et quand ce dernier repartit à l'assaut de sa bouche, il résista beaucoup moins que la première fois, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Il avait trop souvent rêvé que Sherlock fasse quelque chose comme ça pour refuser à cet instant. Il laissa le baiser s'approfondir, y répondant non sans quelques maladresses. Le détective était beaucoup plus compétant dans ce domaine qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Au bout de plusieurs et exquises minutes, il sursauta et poussa un soupir étouffé Sherlock venait de passer ses mains sous son pull et essayait avec empressement de le lui retirer. Leurs lèvres ne se lâchèrent qu'un court instant, le temps que le vêtement ne quitte John pour aller à la rencontre du sol.

Sherlock s'attaqua ensuite à la chemise de son ami.

Ses baisers dérivèrent jusqu'à l'oreille gauche de John, tandis qu'il lui prenait une main pour la placer sur son propre torse.

« Toi aussi, susurra-t-il, déshabille moi. »

John s'exécuta -obéir aux ordres était devenu presque un réflexe pour lui et il fallait bien admettre que cet ordre-ci ne lui déplaisait pas- non sans penser que tout cela était parfaitement impossible. Ça devait être un rêve. Les mains tremblantes, il déboutonna la chemise mauve de Sherlock et passa ses doigts sur sa peau, s'attendant presque à ce que celle-ci disparaisse comme de la fumée. Pourtant, elle était chaude, et douce.

Elle était réelle.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Elle était réelle. Sherlock était réel. Tout. Tout était réel.

Sherlock arrêta de bouger en entendant John soupirer, la voix légèrement chevrotante. Il releva la tête pour lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas mais avant qu'il n'ai pu le faire, John l'embrassa timidement, coupant son envie de parler.

« C'est réel.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

_ Bien sur que ça l'est. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, prouvant ses dires.

Chemises et pantalons vinrent bientôt rejoindre le pull de John, laissant leurs propriétaires se diriger à moitié nus vers la chambre la plus proche, à savoir celle de Sherlock. John n'y été jamais entré mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la déco à reculons, ses jambes rencontrèrent un lit sur lequel il s'effondra et, profitant de l'occasion, son ami s'installa au dessus de lui, une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Les boucles chocolats de Sherlock prenaient une couleur de cuivre sous les faibles rayons de l'après-midi qui filtraient des rideaux de la pièce. Ses yeux à demi clos semblaient plus clairs que d'ordinaire. John ne put résister plus longtemps : il leva les bras pour les passer derrière la nuque du détective et l'attirer à lui dans un énième baiser. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres recherchèrent avidement leurs homologues, ses jambes se calèrent contre de la taille du détective.

Tout en répondant au baiser avec la même intensité que John, Sherlock fit glisser ses mains le long du corps musclé de l'ancien militaire. Il partit de son cou, descendit sur ses épaules, s'attarda un moment sur la cicatrice qui ornait la gauche, continua sur son torse, son ventre, ses hanches et passa outre son boxer pour planter ses ongles dans ses fesses.

John poussa un petit couinement qui fit sourire Sherlock. Loin de s'arrêter pour autant, il baissa entièrement son boxer et entreprit de masser son érection, tout en gardant une main sur ses fesses. John se cambra, soupirant de plaisir. Son visage vint rencontrer l'oreiller, dans une maigre tentative pour camoufler son embarras, et par la force des choses, il huma le parfum des draps, un mélange de lessive et de poussière. Rien à voir avec l'odeur enivrante de Sherlock. John se demanda si son colocataire dormait parfois dans son lit. Ou bien s'il dormait tout court. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir. Il réfléchissait durant des heures entières, allongé dans le canapé du salon mais pouvait-on vraiment dire qu'il se reposait en faisant cela ? John en doutait considérablement. Malgré ce qu'on disait, Sherlock Holmes était un être humain, lui aussi il avait besoin de sommeil.

John perdit le fil de ses pensées quand il sentit la langue de Sherlock s'insinuer dans le creux de son oreille. Il gémit.

« Tu es dans la lune, John. Constata le brun sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ P-pas du tout ! Rétorqua son ami.

_ Dans ce cas, répond à ma question.

Et devant l'air interdit de John, il ajouta :

_ Je t'aide : il fallait répondre par oui ou par non. »

John fronça les sourcils, il n'avait aucune idée de quelle pouvait être la question de Sherlock. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui demander dans un moment comme celui-ci ? Quelque chose à quoi on peut répondre par oui ou non... il y en avait tellement ! Fallait-il qu'il réponde plutôt par la positive ou par la négative? Dans les deux cas, il risquait une mauvaise surprise.

Résigné, il baissa les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Sherlock fit un de ses sourires, ceux qui voulaient dire qu'il avait le dessus sur son adversaire. Il délaissa quelques instants le corps de John pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en extirper un flacon de gel lubrifiant et un préservatif, qu'il posa bien en évidence sur le torse du médecin.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu souhaitais que j'aille plus loin.

_ Et je n'ai pas dit oui, il me semble...Remarqua John en appréhendant ce qui allait se passer.

_ Qui ne dit mot consent. »

Et sur ce proverbe bien senti, Sherlock commença à se préparer. Il jeta l'emballage du préservatif, s'enduit les doigts de lubrifiant, le tout sous le regard mi-choqué mi-sulfureux du blond. John trouvait la scène franchement très étrange. Si Sherlock cravachait un cadavre, s'excitait sur un triple homicide, ou encore prenait son Stradivarius pour un ukulélé, c'était pour lui d'une banalité déconcertante. Mais le voir nu, sur le point de faire l'amour...il sentait que cette image allait le hanter pendant plusieurs semaines. Le détective leva sur lui ses yeux fantasmagoriques où brillait une étrange lueur et s'humidifia les lèvres. John déglutit avec difficulté.

La suite se passa exactement telle qu'il l'avait imaginée tant de fois : Sherlock le prépara à son tour, se plaça délicatement devant son entrée et le pénétra en douceur. Le tout sans prononcer un mot, comme s'ils se comprenaient parfaitement, comme s'ils étaient en harmonie. De temps à autre, Sherlock arrêtait ses mouvements pour voir si tout allait bien pour son ami. On en aurait presque oublié qu'il était sociopathe.

John quant à lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il sentait Sherlock l'embrasser, Sherlock le toucher, Sherlock en lui... Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il agrippa les épaules de Sherlock et le serra contre lui, son visage contre sa clavicule.

Le détective l'enlaça à son tour et laissa John répéter son prénom encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tout deux en soient rassasiés.

Lorsque John reprit conscience, il était nu sous une épaisse couverture, la joue appuyée contre le torse d'un Sherlock qui le contemplait sans doute depuis un bon moment. Le médecin émit un grognement et se recula, un peu à contre cœur, pour mieux voir son interlocuteur.

« Tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ?

_ Te regarder ? Depuis que tu t'es endormi.

John soupira intérieurement : ce type ne dormait jamais, il en était désormais sûr et certain.

_ Plus sérieusement, tu avais dit que les explications viendraient plus tard. Ce plus tard est-il arrivé ? »

Sherlock attendit un long moment avant de souffler un « Oui. » en se redressant. John, lui, garda sa position. Il était bien, allongé. Et il ne savait si c'était parce qu'il venait de fournir un effort physique ou bien parce qu'il était tout bonnement crevé mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Pas même un doigt.

« John, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je me considérais comme marié à mon travail, n'est-ce pas ?

John acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_ Eh bien, c'est vrai. Je ne vis quasiment que pour mon travail. Mais...

Il marqua un temps et John cru voir qu'il se mordait l'intérieur de la lèvre.

_ Mais j'ai appris récemment que le travail, ce n'est pas tout. Ce n'est pas mon travail qui me sauve quand je suis sur le point de mourir, ce n'est pas mon travail qui me prépare une tasse de thé même à 3 heures du matin, ce n'est pas mon travail qui veille à ce que je me nourrisse au moins une fois par semaine...

Sherlock, qui jusque là avait fixé un point sur le mur d'en face, se retourna brusquement vers son ami.

_ John, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je t'... »

John Watson se réveilla en sursaut, comme s'il revenait d'une plongée en apnée. Reprenant petit à petit son souffle, ses souvenirs lui revinrent et il fit une grimace en pensant que Sherlock allait vraiment lui en vouloir de s'être endormi pendant qu'il parlait. Surtout que ça ressemblait fort à une déclaration d'amour et qu'il aurait bien aimé lui dire que lui aussi il... John arrêta de paniquer. Il regarda autour de lui, n'y comprenant plus rien : il se trouvait dans sa chambre au premier, sa chambre avec ses affaires, ses rideaux, son lit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Un horrible doute lui traversa l'esprit. Il souleva la couverture, constatant qu'il était en pyjama. Sautant du lit, il déboutonna sa chemise et se plaça devant le miroir de son armoire : il n'avait aucun bleu, aucun suçon, aucune griffure, aucune marque d'un quelconque passage de Sherlock. Il n'avait même pas mal à un endroit où il aurait dû normalement avoir mal. C'était son odeur qu'il sentait sur sa peau, non pas le suave parfum du détective.

Avec une lenteur involontaire, ses bras revinrent le long de son corps. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

« Un rêve... » murmura-t-il à son triste reflet.

Fin.


	2. BONUS

BONUS

John venait de tristement constater que ce qu'il avait prit pour la plus belle soirée de toute sa vie n'était en fait qu'un songe issu de son esprit en manque de torture. Sherlock qui était doux avec lui, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Sherlock sur le point de lui dévoiler ses sentiments, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ce qui l'était moins, en revanche, c'était les siens, de sentiments, et il s'en voulait d'avoir été si crédule, d'avoir cru, même l'espace d'un instant, que cette idylle pouvait être vraie. Il aurait dû voir que ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Sinon, pourquoi Sherlock aurait-il eut l'attirail du parfait amant dans sa table de nuit ? Ça, c'était une chose impossible qui sautait aux yeux, pourtant ! Il resta un bon quart d'heure assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête dans les mains, se traitant d'idiot, se repassant la scène.

Quand enfin, il en eut marre de déprimer, il se leva, s'habilla, et descendit dans la cuisine, pour se préparer un petit déjeuner attendu avec hâte par son estomac. Avait-il mangé, la veille ? Il ne parvenait plus à distinguer rêve et réalité...

Il ouvrit le frigidaire et derrière la tête coupée qui était encore et toujours au frais, il trouva un pot de confiture dont la date de péremption n'était pas encore dépassée. Bien entendu, avant de tartiner un morceau de pain avec le gélatineux contenu du bocal, il le renifla, pour être certain qu'il s'agissait bien de confiture. Il fallait s'attendre à tout, ici.

Il sourit faiblement devant ce constat de banalité.

Alors qu'il était à la recherche d'un couteau propre et qu'il se disait qu'il devrait faire la vaisselle prochainement, Sherlock déboula dans la pièce, leurs manteaux sous le bras.

« John, c'est aujourd'hui un jour exceptionnel, jubila-t-il, Lestrade vient de m'appeler : il nous attend à Scotland Yard.

John rattrapa maladroitement la veste que son ami lui jetait. Il laissa tomber son petit déjeuner et l'enfila pendant que le détective faisait de même avec son pardessus.

_ Toute une famille assassinée, tu te rends compte ? Aucune trace du meurtrier, juste un mot sur le mur, écrit en lettres de sang. C'est...

Il agita les bras dans tous les sens, cherchant le mot adéquat. Merveilleux ? Magnifique ? Splendide ? Rien n'était assez fort. Il se tourna pour demander à John un qualificatif mais se figea en voyant son colocataire les yeux dans le vide, les épaules voutées, presque avachi sur lui-même.

Sherlock cessa de sourire et fronça les sourcils.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas.

John sembla revenir d'un autre monde.

_ Quoi ? Oh, non...enfin, si mais ce n'est pas grave.

Il était parfaitement inutile qu'il essaye de mentir à un Holmes. Les gens de cette famille semblaient renifler le mensonge comme un chien de la brigade canine renifle des stupéfiants. C'était Lestrade qui lui avait fait cette réflexion, lors d'une précédente affaire, et il l'avait trouvée tout à fait juste.

_ C'est à cause de moi, déduisit Sherlock.

_ Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

_ Tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux. Comme si tu ne voulais pas te rappeler quelque chose me concernant. Quelque chose que tu n'aime pas.

John expira longuement. Il releva la tête et se força à regarder Sherlock en face, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Oui, ça te concerne. En fait, j'ai fait un rêve et tu étais dedans, voilà. Ce n'est pas très important.

Il baissa les yeux et espéra que Sherlock n'entende pas les larmes dans sa voix. Ou bien, qu'en bon sociopathe qu'il était, il n'en comprenne pas la signification.

_ Il était juste...un petit peu trop réel. » conclu le médecin en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

Afin de le laisser passer, Sherlock se poussa contre la table de la cuisine et son pied rencontra la petite poubelle métallique qu'il y avait en dessous. Le bruit l'interpela. Il garda néanmoins son air indifférent, vérifia que John descendait bien les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil au contenu de la poubelle. En dessous des morceaux de papiers et autres détritus se distinguait encore l'emballage du préservatif.

« Bon, tu viens, oui ou non ? s'impatienta John.

Sherlock le regarda encore une fois d'une façon indéchiffrable, poussa la poubelle du talon...

_ J'arrive. »

...Et partit pour une nouvelle affaire.

Bonus, Fin.


End file.
